


Allies

by castalia (sil)



Category: Apparitions (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/castalia





	Allies

There was so much going on. Father Jacob rested his head on his hands, pressing his fingertips on his eyelids. And yet. When the steps echoed in the empty church. He knew. He knew, right away. No demon could cheat him of his memories, the knowledge in his heart.  
Jacob turned slowly, lifting his head.  
Bodie stepped out of the shadows. "Of all places, sunshine." He walked past the columns.

Jacob stood up. He would know, if this was another trick of the Devil, wouldn't he? Yes, yes he would know. He would _always_ know.  
Bodie stopped only a few steps away from the confessional. He was still solid, tall. Just a little grey at his temples.

"And here I thought you'd run to some exotic and wild place. Always full of surprises, aren't you?"  
"This is the last place I'd expect to see you." Bodie never really laughed, but his eyes – still blue, still mesmerising...   
"Bodie. Don't." Father Jacob didn't move away, though.   
Bodie stepped forward, and lifted his hand. Knuckles more used to hit could be incredibly gentle. "You've gone almost white. Suits you."

Father Jacob closed his eyes. "I've changed." The whispered words couldn't get lost in the late night silence. "You can't even begin to-"

"How do you think I knew where to find you?" Bodie sat down, stretched his legs. "Go on. Do your thing."

Father Jacob felt a burden lifting from his shoulders, one he didn't know he carried. The Devil may want to fight him, but he had a devil ready to fight with him, and for him. One he trusted with his soul. He lifted his eyes to the altar. Ops.


End file.
